


Menonjol

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, Gen, Self Confidence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Hanamaru ingin mendukung temannya.





	Menonjol

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! Sunshine!! © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

Kalau ada yang bertanya, apa kelebihan Hanamaru yang membuatnya menonjol di Aqours?

Hanamaru dengan rendah hatinya akan menjawab, “Tidak ada.”

Lalu kalau ada yang bertanya lagi, untuk apa Hanamaru masuk Aqours kalau tidak menonjol?

Hanamaru akan bertanya balik, “Memangnya harus menonjol untuk melakukan apa yang kita inginkan?”

Sejak awal, Hanamaru tahu dirinya tidak menonjol. Mungkin secara fisik ia kelihatan cantik dan _sangat_ feminin, tetapi Hanamaru lebih tahu isi dirinya ketimbang orang lain. Dia tidak percaya diri, tidak atletis, dan tidak cocok tampil dengan pakaian lucu warna-warni.

Namun, keinginan Hanamaru untuk membantu mendukung Ruby dan Yoshiko lebih besar daripada kekhawatirannya akan kekurangan diri sendiri.

Dan itulah yang membuatnya percaya diri.


End file.
